Kioku Soshitsu.... Cliff Notes!
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: You guys asked for it. This explains exactly what in the blue HFl L Heero was saying in Kioku Soshitsu. This is Daichi's first story! Aplaude my wonderful new muse!! Oh, and i don't own cliff notes either....
1. Chapter 1

Mel: Okay. Now, I think I can really get down to business! Uh… let's see…. Um… what was I doing?

Tsuru: *sighs* Baka.

Mel: Hey! Leave me alone! I didn't eat today!

Daichi: Here. *hands Mel a toasted bagel with melted peanut butter*

Mel: *grins* Wow! Arigato! You're so sweet! *hugs Daichi*

Daichi: *blushes* And you were going to tell them the translations to the japanese phrases you used in Kioku Soshitsu…

Mel: *with a mouth full of bagel* Mmph!

Tsuru: Swallow… 

Mel: *gulp* Right! But first, the holy legal crap!

Tsuru: Holy…

****

Holy legal crap!: We have made this clear multiple times. We own no smeggn' anime. You can't sue us. So Plplplplplplp!

Tsuru: Holy—

Mel: legal crap! Ahhh!

Tsuru: That was almost funny… *continues to try to figure out the 'Holy legal crap!'

Mel: And now, to get started. Uh… how?

Daichi: Well, we could start with the obvious….

Tsuru: Kioku Soshitsu—Amnesia

Mel: Which we've already covered.

Daichi: Then the next phrase in Japanese is after Duo goes to see how Heero's doing.

Tsuru: Ore wa doko ni imasu ka?—Where am I?

Mel: Right. Uh…

Daichi: *hands Mel a glass of orange juice*

Mel: Arigato!

Tsuru: Omae wa suru ka?—What are you doing?

Daichi: Omae wa dare—Who are you?

Mel: Then Heero sees Duo…

Tsuru: Kimi o shitteiru ka?—Do I know you?

Daichi: Then he confirms.

Mel: Kimi o shitteiru.—I know you.

Daichi: If you couldn't tell, adding 'ka' to the end of a sentence makes it a question.

Tsuru: Like 'ne', only that's used more like 'right'.

Mel: So an example would be. "We're in trouble, huh?" the 'huh' would be 'ne'.

Daichi: Now if you wanted to ask "Are we in trouble?" you would say "We're in trouble 'ka'"

Mel: Now, that was a little off topic…

Tsuru: I have a feeling we're going to do it again….

Daichi: Having Quatre call Heero 'Hiro' wasn't saying that that's how you spell it in Japanese, because it isn't. It was just to show the difference in pronunciation.

Mel: In the english show, they say his name like he-he-he… ARG!!! I can't say it!

Tsuru: Hero?

Mel: *shudders* Hai! I can't say that ugly word!

Daichi: *laughs* back to the topic, when Heero sees Quatre, he remembers that he was mad at him (though he can't remember why)

Tsuru: Kisama mo shiteru…––I know you too…

Mel: There are lots of different ways of saying 'you'.

Daichi: The way Heero had referred to Duo, 'kimi', implies a friendship. In other words, Heero already knew that he should like Duo.

Mel: SHOUNEN AI! SHOUNEN AI! SHOUNEN AI! SHOUNEN—

Tsuru: *pulls out sword* Shut up.

Mel: *shuts up*

Daichi: *backs away* Uh….

Mel: Don't worry Daichi-chan, she always has PMS. You get used to it.

Tsuru: *glares at Mel*

Mel: *ignores Tsuru* Now, when Heero was talking to Quatre, he knew he didn't like him, and used 'Kisama'

Daichi: Kisama is a very insulting way of talking to someone.

Mel: You use it if you _really_ don't like someone.

Daichi: And it's very bad manners.

Mel: Now, in case you were wondering, the earlier use of 'Omae' is used when talking to an inferior.

Tsuru: If you haven't seen any of the japanese version of the show, that how he always says 'I'm going to kill you' by saying 'Omae o korosu'

Mel: *laughs* Hee-chan thinks he's better than everybody, doesn't he? Pretty smug for a 15 year old…

Daichi: I thought he was 16 in your story…

Mel: *double checks* oh, so he is… but he's 15 at the beginning of the series, and 17 at the end of endless waltz…

Tsuru: Always showing off your trivia skills…

Mel: ^_^()

Daichi: We aren't done yet…

Tsuru: Right. There are more ways of saying 'You'

Mel: Like anata… and anata.

Tsuru: …. Aren't they the same thing?

Daichi: No, they're said differently, but it's kind of hard to demonstrate that on paper, and even harder in the middle of a fic.

Mel: Anata, depending on how it's said, can either mead 'you', the polite way, or it can be used from a women to her koi (not the fish) or husband as 'dear' or 'darling'. You know… Koi is another one of those words… if you say it wrong, you could be calling your lover a fish!

Tsuru: That's way off the topic….

Mel: ^_^()

Daichi: Now, after getting Heero's attention, Quatre asks "Omae wa eigo rikai suru ka?" Which would be "Do you understand English?"

Mel: The use of 'Omae' shows that he was not happy with Heero's last response… *laughs* They're not going to get along at all…

Tsuru: You're really evil, you know that?

Mel: Hai! *grins*

Daichi: Heero's response, 'Iie' is no. that one is pretty obvious, and if you didn't know it, you should remember it.

Mel: Karera wa nihongo rikai suru ka?—Do they understand Japanese?

Daichi: He was referring to Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. Notice how none of them answered directly?

Mel: Then, Quatre responds with 'iie' which we went over already.

Daichi: After some English conversation, Duo sits down next to Heero, who asks—

Tsuru: Onamae desu ka?—What's your name?

Mel: *silence*

Tsuru: Baka put 'namae desu ka' instead, which is more like 'what's my name'

Mel: I didn't know! Cut me some slack! I've never taken the course before! All I have are my dictionaries with grammar sections…

Daichi: *jaw drops* She learned all that from those?

Mel: Uh… and watching countless anime in japanese…

Tsuru: And translating lyrics to the endless J-pop and anime songs she has…

Mel: But that's about it…

Tsuru: She has a program to teach her, but she isn't allowed to use it until summer vacation…

Mel: *sweat drop* I used two japanese phrases in a French oral and lost major points…

Tsuru: Baka.

Mel: Shut up!

Daichi: ….()

Mel: Gomen Daichi-chan. Continue.

Daichi: when Duo doesn't understand Heero's question, Heero tries to rephrase it. "Kimi wa dare?" or "Who are you?" he points to Duo at 'kimi' to try to explain.

Mel: When Wufei comes back saying they can take him home (they were probably glad to get rid of that maniac *snickers*) Quatre asks "Ore wa watashitachi to issho ni kaeru"…..

Tsuru: Is that what you wanted to say?

Mel: I'm not sure… maybe it would be better like "Omae wa watashitachi to issho ni keru"… uh…

Daichi: I can't help you there. I don't know that one.

Mel: Well, I was _trying_ to say "You're coming with us." Maybe that wonderful person who pointed out my mistake with 'namae desu ka' can help….

Daichi: Anyway, Heero responds with 'Duo mo kaeru ka?'

Mel: He's asking if Duo is coming too. ^___^ I guess this story is a little more fun if you understand the Japanese….

Daichi: Well, that wraps up the Japanese for this chapter.

Mel: *grins* Daichi-chan did great! *glomps him*

Daichi: *blushes*

Mel: Now, off to call Kat! ^_______^

Daichi: *to Tsuru* W-what was she doing? W-was she flirting with me?

Tsuru: *shakes head* you can never tell with Mel… but I think she was just treating you like her little brother.

Daichi: O.O She flirts with her little brother?

Tsuru: *laughs* That baka can't grasp the concept of 'flirt'. She does it with everyone… including Kat.

Daichi: …She's going to take some getting used to….

Tsuru: Hai.

Daichi: At least she isn't as bad as my last authoress… she was absolutly out of her mind….

Tsuru: *snorts* Well, I'll let you keep thinking that.

Daichi: O.O Wait a minute… what's that supposed to mean?

Mel: *walks in with the phone* Ooh! Daichi! Ask anyone if they want me to show off my beautiful picture of my muses!

Daichi: *sighs* She's so proud of that… she drew a picture of all of us, and wants to show it off… I guess if you want it, put a note in your review, and make sure she knows your e-mail address… she loves to send stuff like that…


	2. Chapter 2

Mel: Chapter 2!!!!!!!!

Daichi: … Are you alright?

Mel: HAI!!!!!!!

Tsuru: She had too much sugar, then she talked to Kat… not to mention she's had no sleep for the past few days…

Mel: ^_____^ *floats around*

Daichi: I don't think we should trust her with the disclaimer….

Tsuru: I don't think you have a choice…

Mel: HAI!!!!!

****

The almighty "Holy legal Crap!!!!!": (see chapter one)

Tsuru: *laughs* I get it now….

Mel: O.O I made Tsuru laugh? *falls* ACK! Itai!

Daichi: *laughs* Okay… that was amusing….

Mel: *glares at Daichi*

Daichi: Ack! That's scary!

Tsuru: *pats Daichi on the back* You are now an official muse of Mel.

Daichi: ?.?

Mel: I have glared at you.

Daichi: Oh….

Mel: Now, where do we start in this one?

Tsuru: How about with the first sentence?

Mel: *grumbles* Smart aleck…

Daichi: "Chotto hanashi ga aru" is an idiom. It means "I would like a word with you" which is also an idiom.

Mel: And an idiom would be?

Daichi: An expression that cannot be understood from the meanings of its separate words.

Mel: Ah….

Daichi: That was at the beginning where Heero and Quatre went alone up to his room.

Mel: *evil grin*

Tsuru: ?.? I didn't know you supported 4x1…

Mel: I support all yaoi, yuri, shounen ai, and shojo ai.

Tsuru: Uh huh…

Mel: Now, I guess you all know why I did that?

Tsuru: Because you're a lazy ass and didn't want to translate that whole conversation?

Mel: No! I swear! I did it because it was stuff the reader needed to know! If it wasn't I probably would have attempted to translate that mess!

Daichi: She's crazy….

Tsuru: I told you.

Daichi: No, she's just crazy. My old authoress was _insane_.

Mel: Hai. A-chan can go a little overboard.

Daichi: wow… there isn't much Japanese in this one…

Mel: Nope. *reads through the fic* I love that part!!!!

Daichi: ?.?

Mel: The part where Heero sees himself in the mirror! That's where the reader sees exactly what Heero can't remember! Anything at all for the past 5 years! He thinks he's still 11! That should be about one year after he started his training with Dr. J.

Daichi: Wouldn't he have learned some English by then?

Mel: *grins* maybe….

Tsuru: Oh no… not another—

Mel: PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!

Tsuru: *sighs* those are going to be the end of you….

Mel: Hai… I know… but they're so much fun!

Daichi: Uh…..

Mel: Right. Your show Daichi. Continue.

Daichi: Uh… Arigato… everyone should know that one… thankyou….

Tsuru: I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Your readers are idiots.

Mel: And I quote. "*ignores her ex-muse*"

Tsuru: O.o I'm still up for sale?

Mel: No… I need you around….

Tsuru: Then why am I still—

Mel: Daichi-chan? Continue.

Daichi: *nods* After trying to say apple, and failing, Heero asks: "Doyatte sore o iu ka?" which is "How do you say it?"

Mel: Then, he tries again after hearing the word, and fails. Then he asks "Doyatte ka?" "How?"

Daichi: When Duo opens Heero's mouth for him…

Mel: Heero is not only confused, but is experiencing new feelings! Especially for a boy who just found out he was 16 instead of 11….

Tsuru: Don't start.

Mel: *pouts*

Daichi: "N-nani suru ka?" if you couldn't tell, he stuttered. He was saying "What are you doing?" Of course, the 'you' in this case was implied…

Mel: It makes sense, doesn't it?

Tsuru: o.O only to a wacko like you…

Mel: Grr……

Daichi: Now, the last little phrase in here is "Sayonara", another essential.

Tsuru: Good bye.

Mel: Hai. I have to go now. Sayonara!

Tsuru: I meant…

Mel: *leaves*

Daichi: She's really odd…

Tsuru: Hai…


End file.
